Follow the Leader
by Paranormal Medicine
Summary: ED & JH AU:Eric moves to Point Place at the age of 17, told in switching POVs. i'm bad at summeries, please R&R rated for future content
1. Erics POV

**Follow the leader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Authors notes: ok just a few things, Erics just come to Point place high, Donna, Fez and Hyde are friends and don't realy know Jackie and Kelso who are still dateing(not for long). Each chapter is from a different persons POV following on from the last one,(hence the title)**

**Pairings: Eric/Donna Jackie/Hyde**

"I'm going to die."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, 17 solid years of being weedy and strange just to enter a new school and the first thing I do is die, I could already see my headstone,

'Eric foreman'

1961-1976

a loved son

a distant brother

a dumbass'

oh yeah that was it, all my life I'd lived in Wisconsin and yet I'd never left my town, only to be shipped…..or driven, off to a new one, what kind of name was 'point place' any way, 'place' I mean could they not think of a name………yes I am fully aware I'm judging this town on its name so quit looking at me like that! Any way back to my assumed untimely end…

from the moment I entered point place high I was doomed, I had held out little hope that they tall buff jocks glaring at me were doing so because they wanted to be friends, I knew that glare that was the, give me your lunch money glare, or the can I borrow your car and never give it back, glare.

I looked to my left. Laurie already gone, that was just like her, I looked around for her to find her pushing up against a- there was no other phrase for it- man pretty, guy who I have to say, wasn't really struggling, what appeared to be his girlfriend however was shooting venomous looks at my sister, typical, five minutes and she's the resident whore.

This is about the time I realised I was no longer alone, the ominous shadow led me to believe that it was not a friendly shadow, I turned to find the glaring jocks still glaring but just in a more menacing way

"you new" asked the closest one, he was obviously the ring leader

"nope, going on seventeen years now" I grinned nervously, why the hell can't I keep my trap shut!

The guy took another step closer and if possible, glared harder, "I don't like you"

I gave him a goofy sarcastic smile "well judging by what I've seen of you in the last 15 seconds I like you bunches," it's like my mouth has a mind of its own…

He ignored me, "nice ride, mind if I-" I cut him off mid sentence

"if you admire it from a far," I gulped slightly, "a very far" my dad would kill me if I lost the vista cruiser this fast

"no if I-" I stoped him again

"will survive" I yelled it was the first thing I could think of, "I will survive" I sang again causing him to put his hand over my mouth and with the other grab my collar

"as I was saying I-" this time it wasn't me who cut him off

"you were just saying bye" said a gruff voice

the jock rolled his eyes and turned around "I am going to kick your-" apon seeing who it was he stoped mid sentence

"oh" he choked out releasing me "hey Hyde"

**The first chapter I know wasn't very good but I'll try to make it better**


	2. Hydes POV

**AU:I have the first few chapters written so I'm going to add them a couple of hours apart**

"don't let them see me, don't let them see me, don't let them see me" I silently prayed, I looked over at Donna for conformation, I had been sighted.

At our school, you either want to be popular or cool, most of the mindless clones chose popular but every year there would be a small group who chose cool, about 3 months into the year the clones would realise they weren't going to be popular and end up switching. I, being the king of cool at point place high, was the one who day after day had to knock back these desperate stragglers to there permanent statice as a groupie, they usually took about another 3 months to be broken in but this years bunch were not taking the hint.

"hide me" I begged Donna but it was to late

"heya Hyde" came a voice from behind me

I turned and scowled, after all what did I care if they got upset, it was just my way "bye Sherry"

The girl, sherry was just the first of my very long line of soon-to-be groupies.

Sherry giggled and threw back her hair in what she thought to be endearing rather that repulsive way

I was about to tell her to get lost when I felt Donna tugging my arm. I looked at her, she looked worried, this was bad, I froze, Donna rarely looked worried, I'd only ever seen her worried 3 times, when Mr bonkers(her cat) went missing, when she found out the village idiot Michael Kelso was cheating on his girlfriend(her name was like, Jenny or Jill or something similar) who was for some reason a friend of Donna's and the time she got worried I was ruining the groupies lives, (to which I agreed to take one under my wing. The end result, Fez, she got over that real fast) so naturally I was confused, I was even more confused to find the cause of her fear to be little more then chip beating on some weedy kid

I gave Donna a questioning look to which she pointed more decisively at weed

"can we keep him" she asked timidly

my eyes bulged and I started to shake my head and indicate to Fez who was currently attempting to seduce the vice principal

"that doesn't work" I reminded her

"but he's new and he's funny"

"in all of the 15 seconds you've know him when was he funny?"

in response she indicated for me to be quit and I heard the boy singing,

I gave her a skeptic look

Her eyes narrowed "get over there and save the runt or I'll kick your ass!" she yelled

I didn't need to be told again, I bolted over to chip who had the kid by the collar

"as I was saying I-"

" you were just saying bye"

he started to yell some threat until he saw me ,stoped, very abruptly might I add, and cringed

I love having that effect on people

He started babbling a greeting

Babbling, another of my effects, this one is less fun, though the babbler's humiliation is a major plus,

I held up my hand to silence him

"Chip, may I ask what you're doing" I said in an intense voice, I saw Donna giggling, she always thought it was funny, the voice that is, she says if you hung out with me enough It sounds different to my usual on, Fez however still finds it terrifying.

Chip I saw shared this theory

"um I nothing, I mean, stuff and ah.." he trailed off

there was a silence, I like my ability to cause silence too, I like to call this one my 'menacing' silence

"Chip" I said after a few minutes basking in the fear, he nodded "go away"

he didn't hesitate

I turned to what I mentally dubbed, 'the weed' only to find him looking absolutely petrified as Donna asked him if he was ok, he looked torn between 'a-really-hot-girl-is-talking-to-me' terror and 'is-this-new-guy-going-to-kill-me' terror, I let out a bark of laughter which only seemed to scare him more

Note to self: new cause and effect-

Cause-laughter

Effect-sheer terror

Interesting hypothesis, an't it? I felt before reasureeing the kid I might as well test my theory

I laughed again,

More terror

And again,

Shaking in fear

When I 'tested' my theory again Donna slapped me hard on the arm

"quit it" she said, though she couldn't quite hide the amusement in her voice

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. 'the weed' was still staring, it was getting creepy…

"So…." I trailed off, I wasn't good with talking, or any thing remotely related, I was strictly an intimidation and terrorizing kind of guy, Donna, thankfully knew this and took over

"hi I'm Donna" I narrowed my eyes, I knew that tone of voice, that was the same tone she used when her relationship with Casey Kelso was at it's best, in other words, a crush, that was the tone heard in Donna's voice, If I thought 'the weed' was terrified when I started glaring, it was nothing compared to the look on his face when I continued to glare but also grin, I think I confused him, how could I resist, I mean, Donna liked 'the weed' so therefore I had to milk this, it's an unspoken rule of… ok I just like messing with people

Donna glared at me, "and this" she indicated to me "is Hyde" when 'the weed' continued to look scared she added "he's not going to hurt you" under her breath she muttered, "quit it"

It was then I realised I was still glaring , I quickly rectified this problem and 'the weed' look slightly less petrified

"hey man," I muttered in my cheery voice, which actually comes off sounding a lot like my sarcastic voice. Go figure?

"h-hel-o?" he made it sound like a request and I almost laughed but remembering his reaction I caught my self,

Donna smiled reassuringly at 'the weed', "what's your name," it looked like she was talking to a kindergarten kid, slow pace, small words

"Er-ic" he stuttered, he kept stuttering, it was annoying, it was time to take control of the situation

"ok man, if you don't stop stuttering I will snap you like a twig"

it seemed almost out of automatic response 'the w-' err, Eric answered shocking us all

"what do you mean like" as soon as the words left his mouth the rest of my statement seemed to register and he froze

before I had time to respond we were interrupted by a familiar voice, how I wished it wasn't familiar

"BURN!"


	3. Jackies POV

It was the most humiliating day of my life. I Jackie Burkhardt had the unthinkable, on my dress, a mayo stain at least the size of a pin head, I know, humiliating, I could feel there eyes on me, boring into me. I kept my head down all mourning, despite Michaels constant reassurances you couldn't see it ("Jackie the rest of your dress is yellow to!") I saw through him, it was sweet of him to try though

What was less sweet of him was when some blonde slut came on to him, he reciprocated, I willed myself not to be mad,

"after all," I thought " Michael would never cheat on me,"

it didn't stop me from being annoyed though, I mean, if the mayo stain was so bad he could have helped me find something else to where rather than ditching me for some cheap skank! God! He was so superficial!

"Michael!" I squeaked to get his attention, as soon as I had it I staked my claim to the blonde, kissing him sweetly, unfortunately Michael never got sweet kisses and started attempting to make out, moving his lips so it was as if we were making out only my mouth was still closed, it was gross! When he finally pulled back my whole face was wet and you know what he did! He went right back to chatting up the blonde, who didn't seem to notice anything

I huffed and turned to survey my kingdom, the peasants(nerds!) were staring admiringly at me, as they should, the cavalry(the jocks) were of to burst some twig of a kids bubble, the whores(the….whores) were….whoreing, the slaves (weird girls who follow my every order) were waiting for assignments from their beautiful queen, my royal court(cheerleaders) were flocking around me, and all was well in my lands…almost. I sighed and scouted for the only 3 people who didn't fit in my perfect kingdom, the rebel, or in my words, the criminals, granted Donna and I were friends, that didn't mean I had o like her friends, Steven Hyde and Foreign Kid, I finally found them wandering over to chip and his victim,

"what the hell" I thought, "Steven Hyde did NOT defend peasants, EVER!"

It seemed he had made an exception as I watched Chip back down…quickly, I rolled my eyes

I had to get better cavalry

I would have just let all this fly if it weren't for the look Donna gave the would-be peasant. It was a look I knew well. Donna liked peasant-boy. My eyes widened and I grabbed my kings sleeve and dragged him towards the scene

When we got there peasant-boy said something I didn't hear

Michael did.

I know this because he chose this moment to end my spying and yell-

"BURN!" he was wearing that grin, the one that made him look goof, adorable, stupid, sweet, ridiculous and pre-…Man-pretty all at once, I didn't know whether to be humiliated by him or just angry he ruined my sneakiness, I chose a combination of the two

"Michael! Shut up! Now I'll never know what could have been!"

he just continued to grin so I gave I and rolled my eyes turning my attention back to Donna and her friends…….o and peasant-boy!

"so…"I tried to be discreet, "Donna, I need to go to the bathroom and…discus the human twig" I failed

Donna rolled her eyes and returned to coaxing peasant-boy out of his state of shock, I took this time to take in the other people around me,

Foreign Kid(I think that's his name..?) was looking at me like the whores did, I have no doubt that had Steven not taken him in he would have been one, despite this when he looked at me with those hopeful eyes I had to smile, he was kind of cute, not that I'd ever admit this,

Michael had seen something shiny and was long gone, it was sweet how…simple minded(I will Not say stupid) he was,

At this moment I saw the 'something shiny' in question, was a necklace strategically placed in Pam Macy's cleavage

I glared and decided it wasn't so sweet.

Last and least was Steven (I refuse to call him Hyde) he was…ignoring me! How dare he, no one ignored me, I hurried over to him hoping no one noticed he had ignored me, people respected Steven, they shouldn't have but they did, so if he ignored me someone was bound to try it to and start a whole chain of ignoring.

"Hello Steven" I said in a business tone, I didn't want him thinking he was aloud to start a conversation with me!

He looked down at me through tinted sunglasses and turned to look strait ahead, I refuse to believe he was ignoring me again

"Did you hear me! I said hello"

He sighed and oped his mouth, I thought he was going to respond but instead yelled out

"Donna little help?" it took me a moment to realise he was talking about me but when I did my blood boiled, HOW DARE HE! Nobody ignored Jackie .B. Burkhardt! It just didn't happen

I narrowed my eyes

"Excuse me! You need help! Because the only other people here are busy or basking in my radiant glow I am forced to talk to you, I need help!"

"You can say that again"

The insult didn't even register, he was no longer ignoring me, all was at peace, my kingdom had won the war. I was just thinking about all this and other delights of my kingdom when…

"So who are you?"

He invaded it


	4. Donnas POV

He's weedy

He's twig-like

He's twitchy

But I liked him

I don' know how either, one minute Hyde's turning down stray dogs the next I'm standing next to the weedy, twig-like, twitchy, boy that I like, and I'm laughing

Of all the things I expect of myself this is…well it isn't one of them. I'm not the kind of girl who sees a guy and goes gaga but on that day, I did

After I calmed him down (dam Hyde's scarier than I thought) we started to talk,

"So..." he started nervously "I like your…town…low mortality rate"

it was senseless, it was confusing, it was ridiculous, but it made me laugh

"Yeah that's what it says on the brochures" I laughed

He smiled, it was a sweet smile, it made me want to giggle, but I knew I did Hyde would never let me hear the end of it. Donna Pinciotti does not giggle I subtly noticed Jackie walking over to Hyde but I shrugged it off, which is strange because that was usually the kind of thing I would immediately want to see,

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're new" I asked happily, up until this point I didn't know you could feel happy about asking a question

"Yeah" he nodded "was it y paralysing fear that gave me away"

"Actually I thought that was Hyde induced fear" he raised an eyebrow

"He has his own kind of fear?"

I grinned and we both let out a small laugh when we heard Hyde call out for help with a small edge of fear in his voice

We looked over to find Jackie pouting an angry look on he face and Hyde…showing no emotion, wow big shock there

I laughed again "he can't cope with cheerleaders"

"Every Clark has a kryptonite" he suddenly looked fear stricken, "did I just say that out loud?"

"Its ok," I smiled "super man references are not frowned apon"

All of a sudden a shrill cry came from behind me, Jackie's cry, her eyes were full of tears and she had a look of fear and shock mixed together on her face, I glanced over at Hyde. His eyes were wide behind his sunglasses and his mouth was agape, he too had a small hint of fear in his expression.

I couldn't help it I laughed at him, if cheerleaders scared him it was nothing compared to crying girls,

Then without warning Jackie dropped to the floor having what appeared to be a mental break down

A guy I didn't know came up to Hyde

"What'd you do?" he asked in awe

"I just asked-" Jackie's eyes went wide and she sprang to her feet and clamped a hand over his mouth

He gave her a puzzled look

"No," she said firmly "you tell any one and I'll have my father destroy you!"

He still looked confused when she removed her hand from his mouth

"Whatever" warning bells rang out when he said it, I knew he was just being Zen but Jackie…didn't

I turned back to Eric "I'm really sorry about this but me Hyde and Fez are going to this place called the hub after school you in?"

He looked slightly shocked but nodded none the less

I flashed him a smile and ran over to Jackie who at Hyde's last comment had started hyperventilating

Hyde looked like Eric had not half an hour ago, I ignored him and grabbed Jackie as she started to fall

As soon as she had her balance she raced towards the bathroom I lazily followed glaring at Hyde for making me have to go through this, then I remembered I could have been talking to Eric,

I glared twice as hard


	5. Lauries POV

**AN: The next two chapters won't be as long as I would have hoped but I'll make the one after lengthier **

A half an hour. That had to be my record, I'd been in a new school half an hour and I already snagged the cheerleading captains man, who was, if I may say so, not a bad catch, hot, athletic if a little…stupid beyond all belief

"Hey Laurie, want to see something cool" he shoved his fist into his mouth

I rolled my eyes, "Kelso do you want to make out or not?"

He nodded vigorously, fist still in mouth

"Then take your hand out of your hand out of your mouth and kiss me!" I yelled angrily, I mean, it's one thing not paying attention to your girl friend but I wasn't asking for commitment, I was asking for…

"KELSO GET YOU'RE DAM FIST OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

Yeah that was pretty much it.

As he struggled to remove his fist, (he had apparently caught it on something and was thrashing around wildly in attempt to take it out) all I could think was how glad I was he was taken. I know it sounds whorey but I like the feeling of danger, hell, I like getting caught, it's always the guy who has a girlfriend not me who has a boy friend, I don't like being tied down.

We continued to make out while I tried to make as much noise as possible from inside our toilet stall

Call me a bitch, I like the attention

We'd been going at it for 5 minutes when a strangled sob brought our attention else where

I was bout to tell whoever it was to shut up when I heard Kelso whisper quietly

"Jackie?"

"Kelso," I said with a sudden burst of inspiration, "keep making out it'll be fun trust me"

"But Jackie's-"

"Going to make this interesting" I finished for him, "think about it it'll be exciting"

He looked thoughtful (it was strange to see that expression on his face) and sceptical

I rolled my eyes and sighed; "We can go to second base" I tried

"Third" he bargend

"To second and a half," I shot back before cursing myself silently, there was no way that was…

"Deal" he agreed

I raised my eyebrows but continued making out none the less.

A good part of the conversation was drowned out by a) my moaning and b) her squeaking

By the time the whining stoped I had learnt to hate whatever high school satin had caused that voice to shred my ear drums

I heard her leaving but that would ruin my plan! I knew what to do, I brought Kelso's face in one last time and without warning let out a piercing squeal, which did what I'd hoped, it caused Kelso to scream my name in annoyance

I heard Jackie's footsteps stop then come at a running pace towards us, she flung open the door.

It took all my might not to laugh, (oh who am I kidding I laughed)

Her 'perfect' persona was shattered in one swift motion. Her eyes were bulging and looked a little blood-shot, her mouth was twisted into some unnatural shape.

Priceless.

I dismounted her boyfriend walked over to her and placed a and on her quivering shoulder

"oh it's ok, you can have him back now" I grinned happily and exited the bathroom laughing to search for brand knew entertainment, perhaps in the form of Eric…a

**AN: Ok, it's been requested that I slow down the updates so I have and I have done that between the last chapter and this one however unless someone specifically asks me not to I will put the next update in tomorrow to make up for the lengths. **


	6. Fezs POV

**AN: as I said, this chapter won't be very long but I will try to make the next few longer, thank you to those who have reviewed, they are truly appreciated.**

"Jackie"

Even her name was sexy.

She was an angel. A goddess. She was perfect.

I had no doubts, she would be Fez's whore.

Her hair was shiny. Her eyes were...mismatched but still pretty. Her skin was glorious. What a radiant wench she was.

My thoughts turned to the sight of those mismatched jewels welling up with tears all because of….

"Hyde," I said angrily, nobody messed with my whore, "I do not appreciate you att-"

At the mix of anger and confusion on his face I decided I did appreciate his attitude for fear of throttling.

Nobody messed with my whore…except Hyde.

The bell for first period had rung long ago so I headed for my second class, English.

"Oh dear" I thought worried "Diana, today I will have to break her Heart."

It was true, I did not want Jackie to see me with Diana and think my heart belonged to another.

The second period bell rung and I hurried to get inside in time, when I did get there the rest of the class was already seated, I was late.

Dianna turned to me from her place at the front of the room.

"Fez why are you late?" she questioned in her I'm-a-teacher-do-as-I-say voice.

Adorable.

It was now or never, I puffed out my chest and readied my self for her pleas of love.

"Diana, I am afraid I have some bad news," her eyes widened in horror like they did when I asked her to the prom, "I have found someone else, I can no longer indulge your school-girl-like crush," she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off "do not beg my flower for you may continue to admire me from a far, infact I will even give you some pity sex if you come now"

Her face was red (with love) her eyes were narrowed (in sadness) and her mouth was swearing (with…fear…?).

"FEZ! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" she yelled.

I shook my head sadly, she would never get over me. It was depressing. I wandered towards the principal's office.

"Ah" I thought "another heart I must break"

It would all be worth it when Jackie and I-

My thought was cut short as I watched through a window as my goddess ran from the bathroom past a swarm of smoking cheerleaders, past the open cars that held the burnouts strait into the arms of a very angry, very confused, and very annoyed Hyde.

My mouth fell open,

"That backstabbing-" all of a sudden I remembered my rule and calmed down, even as watched him comfort her for a moment before both of them leapt back in shock.

It was ok, he did not want her and she did not want him, she wanted Fez, and I wanted her…and jello

"Hmm" I wondered aloud, "Jackie and jello"

I never did get around to the principals office, I had to have a very important chat with the lunch lady.

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
